


Should be loved

by Rottenfawn



Series: pretty lies. [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: "You have done nothing wrong. You were just a child."
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: pretty lies. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974118
Kudos: 6





	Should be loved

"I am giving you everything I can because you deserve it."  
The words were said gently, accompanied by hands exploring his body, stroking his face, and eyes staring into his soul.  
Valentino felt bare, but it didn't scare him.  
It wasn't like it had been ages ago.

"You have done nothing wrong. You were just a child."  
Without sunglasses, the scarred flesh around his right eye was visible.  
It wasn't lovely but kissed by lips made out of silk.  
He held still.

"You should have been held at night and comforted. Let me take your fear."  
If angels were real, he definitely had his own one.  
Not even his true personality, buried underneath expensive clothes and a life of drugs, luxury, and indulgence, was enough to scare it away.  
He found safety in a world so harsh and cruel.

Valentino knew he didn't deserve the love he got.  
Unspeakable truths ruined peaceful nights and left him rubbing his skin raw in the shower, hiding away from the angel in his bed.  
But when he stepped out, he was once again welcomed with open arms.  
There was no shame in breaking down, the other said.  
Valentino did, knowing that the pieces would be picked up afterward.


End file.
